


A Chance Meeting

by pulangaraw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Comic, F/F, into a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Darieux walks into Sanctuary (her club) one evening, just to check up on things. What follows was not planned, but that doesn't mean she didn't enjoy it. Natasha, for her part, had a great time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Done for intoabar Challenge prompt: Amanda Darieux(Montrose) goes into a bar and meets... Natasha Romanov (Avengers (MCU))


End file.
